Forbidden Emotions
by Tazza Rox
Summary: A spell is cast over Hogwarts and all hell brakes loose.
1. Dream Catcher

Hermione Grange stood up on the dusty window ledge. She stared down to the ground. It was 14 stories high. She couldn't stop her self, she felt her legs jump and before she knew it she was soaring through the air. She couldn't scream. Just before she would hit the hard grassy ground beneath her a blonde, hot young boy caught her. It was Draco Malfoy. He zoomed out to catch her on his broom. Hermione turned around and stared into Draco's piercing blue eyes. Then she suddenly woke up. She sat up in bed and stared out the window, that she "jumped out of".  
  
The door opened and in bounded Harry. He looked happier than normal. Like he had just done something that was fantastic. Hermione yawned and pulled her blankets up underneath her arms. In her non-asleep voice Hermione mumbled "Why are you so happy?" Hermione yawned again. "Ginny was so good," Harry said. "WHAT.Ginny is good, GROSS!" Hermione groaned in a loud voice. "In the auditions for Prefect" Harry hissed back. "Oh sorry I am just tired" Hermione yawned snuggling back into her pillow. "That's all right, we all get tired occasionally" Harry explained. "So why are you so tired?" Harry asked. I don't know" Hermione admitted. Harry just smiled "so what classes have you got this morning Hermione?" Harry asked enthusiastic. Hermione got up and slowly walked over her desk to check her timetable. As Hermione lifted the timetable she noticed an envelope with her name written on it in fancy bold writing. She picked it up and hid it underneath her timetable. Hermione turned and faced Harry " I have Defence against the dark arts" Harry looked up like he had remembered something "Oh Hermione I just remembered, I have to go. Bye" "C-ya" Hermione called after him. After harry closed the door Hermione opened the envelope very slowly. She unfolded the paper and read these words. "THAT WAS NOT A DREAM" in capital green writing. Hermione stared at these words for the next 10 minutes. 


	2. Hungry Dog

In Potions Professor Snape was babbling about some shit so Hermione decided to write a note to Draco. Her quill glided along the parchment, She folded it and passed it to Lavender who passed it to Neville who passed it to Ron and in Utter disgust Ron passed it to Crabbe who carefully slid it to Malfoy. He read it and did that cute little thing with his eyebrow and scribbled a reply. On the way to the defence against the dark arts Draco pulled Hermione aside and in his arrogant but oh so cute tone he said, "do you really want to know why I saved you Granger?" She nodded "Yes Malfoy I would like an explanation" "you see-" Draco was interrupted by Professor Lupin. "All well here, Malfoy?" he asked moving protectingly next to Hermione as he gave Draco a withering look. Draco considered a response, he knew what an angry professor could do, and Draco nodded his head. Lupin gave Draco a false smile. " Then you wont mind if I steel Ms Granger away for just a minute" Before Draco or even Hermione could answer he had pulled Hermione over to the other side of the room. Hermione wanted to scream. As soon as they where out of earshot Lupin turned like a hungry dog. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Talking to a Malfoy, You know they hate Muggle-borns, for someone so smart you sure don't act like it." Hermione pushed his hands off her shoulders. "With all due respect, it is none of your business who I talk to and I will talk to who ever I wish" Hermione snarled. Once she was satisfied that it had sunk in, Hermione pushed past him and went after Draco. Some things she would regret but now it was time to find Malfoy and find out why he caught her. Harry and Ron walked out of Defence against the dark arts looking for Hermione. She was off looking for Malfoy while Malfoy was off fuming still. Harry and Ron saw Hermione on the way to caring for Magical Creatures. "Mione" Harry called out as she started to walk off in Malfoy's direction. "Wait up" Harry added. Hermione didn't wait, but went straight to Malfoy. He was with out the moron twins. " So why did you catch me? Hermione asked once more. "Well." Draco trailed off looking uncomfortable. Just then as he opened his mouth again to speak Harry and Ron came over. "Has Malfoy got a crush?" Ron asked, Harry joined in laughing and Malfoy was about to loose his cool. "Has weasel and potty got a brain?" he said walking off. 


	3. Dream Reader

"Draco, Wait" Hermione called running after him. He wouldn't turn around. So Hermione stopped chasing him and jogged back to Harry and Ron. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Hermione asked getting very angry. "We where only joking" Ron said innocently. "Any way why would you care, we thought you absolutely despised him?" Harry said impatiently. "Well I care because.Hermione hesitated, "what?" Ron asked. "It doesn't matter" As Hermione finished speaking she turned away and ran to her room.  
  
Hermione's best friend Ginny was sitting in their room at her desk."Whats the matter" Ginny asked as Hermione buried her head into her pillow. "If I tell you, you promise you won't tell anyone?" Hermione asked, "I promise" Ginny replied. "Well I sort of had a dream and Malfoy was in it" "so" Ginny said unconcerned"What do you mean so?" Hermione said Impatiently. "Well he left a note saying it wasn't a dream" Hermione said calming down. "Well you like him so why are you being so defensive?" Ginny said burring her self into her spell book. "But Ginny, if it was a dream, Malfoy shouldn't know about it" Hermione said getting angry again. Making Ginny look up. "Maybe it's a spell where he can read your dreams, or even a spell where he can control your every move" "SHUTUP" Hermione said throwing a pillow at Ginny. "But why the hell would he do that?" Hermione asked. "Draco Malfoy spell trouble, you know that Hermione" Ginny reassured Hermione. At that moment Harry walked in. 


End file.
